wprfandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee
Weegee is the mighty monarch of the United 'Gees Empire. He is gifted with a large set of powers and abilities, including his infamous Weegee Stare. This, and the fact that he has the strength of a military superpower at his disposal, makes him one of the most dangerous beings in Trolliversia. Early Life and Childhood Weegee was born in the year 3415 FFD on the planet of Jahar IV. His name was inspired by the nickname of Ulona's grandfather, who died a week before his birth. Out of his respect of her relatives, Fortran agreed with the name. Almost immediately after Weegee's birth, he was separated from his parents. Fortran was either making decisions on the future of the empire, fighting battles against the Hydreg Empire, or meeting with political diplomats and native politicians. During this time, his mother was either working with Fortran or attempting to maintain positive relations with the Geeman population. Weegee and his older brother Malleo were babysat and cared for by a royal nurse named Mashesh. Because of this, Weegee became very attached to her, and gained the impression that she was his mother. This led to four years of Weegee calling Mashesh "Mother" and never leaving her side. Fortran noticed this, so when Weegee turned five, he fired Mashesh and put his brother Ragamiicho in charge of public relations. Weegee was traumatized by her disappearance and entered a short period of juvenile depression. Eventually, Fortran and Ulona were able to repair the distant relationship that they had with their son and got him to believe the truth. During his teenage years, Weegee attended Zulian Secondary School. He was accompanied by a group of armored guards, which scared almost all of the children attending the school. Weegee remained a social outcast until a student named Samuel Defarwa befriended him at lunch. After Sam became his friend, Weegee's peers opened up to him, seeing that he wasn't a malevolent shroud walking through the halls. Sam remained Weegee's friend until the Zulian Student Council Election of 3432. Sam was a candidate for student council president, but so was Weegee. Sam tried to get Weegee to be his vice president, but Weegee disagreed and though that Sam should be his. Their supporters disagreed too, fating the two to go head to head during election week. On the evening before Reboot Day, Sam and Weegee argued on their way home from school. They passed a fuel plant with pits of sulfuric acid. Since Weegee trusted Sam, he had his guards not walk home with them. Sam took this opportunity and tackled Weegee on the sidewalk. He tried to punch him, but Weegee kicked him off and threw him down the fuel plant's sloped boundary. Sam threw a rock at Weegee, which stunned him and caused him to roll down the slope. Sam tried tackling Weegee again, but Weegee pushed him away. Sam continued to roll until he fell to his death in the acid pits. On Reboot Day, the election occurred. Sam won in spirit, but after the school was informed of his disappearance, Weegee was granted his position. By the time he graduated, Weegee was remembered by undergraduates as the despotic ruler of the school. The council was essentially non-existent during his tenure. Adulthood After finishing high school, Weegee was allowed to pursue his long-life passion of becoming a chef. After completing culinary school, he went to work at Tobo Gourmet. However, his insubordinate behavior cost him the job. He had to replace his job four times before giving up and returning to his unemployed life at Fortran's palace. During this time, Fortran was preparing Malleo to take his place as monarch of the United 'Gees Empire. However, Malleo felt too anxious and unprepared for such an important task. With Weegee returning from his employability fiasco, Malleo told Fortran to give the throne to him. This upset Fortran so much that he threw his crown to the floor and stomped on it until his feet were too injured to move. Six years after Malleo's insubordination, Fortran stepped down from the throne and granted Weegee control over it. Due to marital issues and utter disappointment in his eldest son, Fortran left the palace and cut his connections to the Fremmlin Dynasty. Ulona left the palace soon after Fortran's departure, due to her guilt in failing to hold the family together. However, unlike her separated husband, she maintained connections with the palace. Category:Geemans